KND Operation: MONKEY
by nprieto
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] PG just in case! Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings… and it’s driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? Full summary inside
1. Monkey Madness

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

"No!"  
  
"Give it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! AND A BAZILLION TIMES MORE, NOOO!!!" Numbuh three lunged herself at Numbuh four who dropped the Rainbow Monkey plushy. It was videogame night at the tree house and Numbuh three was driving everyone crazy with her new toy.  
  
She skipped happily to her fallen plushy and squeezed it tummy. _"You're my best friend!"_ it said idiotically.  
  
"Hehehe! You're my best friend, TOO!"  
  
"Ugghh... It's that _cat-lady_ incident all over again..." Numbuh four said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Hmph! You deserved the kitty-lady after you broke my favorite toy!"  
  
"The cruddy thing kept saying _'I love you!'_ every time you hugged it!"  
  
"That's no excuse for hurting _my_ feelings!"  
  
"Hurting _your_ feelings!? YOU hurt _my_ pride! Dressing me up in a stupid cat outfit..."  
  
"Can we p-lease drop it already!" Numbuh five yelled out. "Three things: One, Numbuh five hates cats and still has cat fur stuck in her hat. Two, ya'll driven me crazy! And three, I'm about to kick Numbuh two's butt in that videogame and I want to see the end of it!"  
  
"Fine! Just keep her stupid Rainbow Monkey dufus away from me as possible!" Numbuh four stomped over to the couch by Numbuh two. Numbuh three stuck her tongue out at him and headed over to the power room for her tea party with the hamsters. (A/N: Don't ask about the "tea party with the hamsters" thing. I thought of it as something she would likely do in these situations.)

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little too short, but I'll try to make them a lot longer in the future. For now, I'll await for any reviews from anyone to see if I can improve myself. Also, if you have ANY questions at all, just ask me through a review and I'll answer at the beginning of every new chapter.  
  
suki9870 


	2. MrCuddlyQ's

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!  
  
Wow! I actually got a few reviews! And my first reviewer ever was magicalfairy12! To you, magicalfairy12, I bid my thanks! Not to be sappy, but do you know how good I feel right now? On to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

"Numbuh five's beaten' yo' butt, sucka!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Numbuh four was determined not to lose his last life. If Numbuh five beat him now, all his boasting would be put to shame... but it only took a few moments before it was all over...  
  
The screen flashed, "K.O.!" in Numbuh four's eyes. He dropped the console and looked wearily at Numbuh five. "You were sayin'? Oh, and I stand corrected, Numbuh five's ALREADY beaten' yo' butt, sucka! Hahaa!"  
  
"Eh, shutup! You're just lucky!"  
  
"Well," Numbuh one interrupted. "Good game you two. I'll just go check the power room right now and we can go to bed!" Numbuh four scowled under his breath and muttered something no one could quite get.  
  
Numbuh one was about to open the door to the power room when he heard some steady beats through the wall. "What is Numbuh three doing in there?" He opened the door to find all the hamsters out of their wheels and... dancing? "Numbuh three, what is going on here? And why are all the hamsters out of their wheels? We're not supposed to be on reserve power until midnight!" Numbuh three immediately stopped dancing and hopped off of the giant stereo she set up.  
  
"We're having a party, silly! And all of the hamsters wanted to play!"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Uh-huh! When I asked Mr. Cuddly-Q's what we should do, he said we should have a big party!!! PAR-TAY! Time to PAR-TAY!!! Woo-hoo!"  
  
"Who the heck's Mr. Cuddly-Q's?" Numbuh four asked.  
  
"FOR your information, Mr. SHRIMPY, Mr. Cuddly-Q's is my talking Rainbow Monkey!"  
  
"Pfft! You shoulda named it Mr. Cuddly-DUFUS! All that thing does is say the most STUPID things!"  
  
"Shows how much you know, Mr. I-spell-the-word-chicken-with-a-two-in-it!"  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not-,"  
  
"QUIET! Eh-hem! We'll be all going to bed, NOW. Numbuh three, clean all this up. Numbuh four, not another word. Kids Next Door, bedtime stations!" With that said, they all headed to their rooms, unknowing that sleeping would be the last thing they'd be able to accomplish (A/N: Mwuhahahaha).

* * *

Well... at least this chapter's longer than the last, right? Anyways, I know this chapter may have been kinda boring, but I needed something to backup what's coming next! It's the beginning of the war between Numbuh four and Mr. Cuddly-Q's in the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
I'd like to take this moment to thank the reviewers I've had for this chapter: magic-Nati and magicalfairy12. Thanks you two! You've motivated me to keep ona goin'! For anyone who may've reviewed late (if any), I give you my thanks as well!  
  
suki9870


	3. Monkey Madness: To the EXTREME

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!  
  
Well, just to clear things up, on my last chapter, at the very end, I actually meant to thank those who reviewed for chapter one... Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

Numbuh four tried to shield away the noise, but it was no use. The pounding music in the other room was unbearable and annoying; hamsters squealed, pop- rock played, and a peppy Numbuh three kept bouncing on her bed and dancing on the floor. It was practically a typhoon in there! And-  
  
"AAHH!!! NUMBAH THREE, GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!!!" He got up from his bed and pounded on the wall linked to Numbuh three's room. He banged on it with so much force, the wall cracked.  
  
_Meanwhile..._   
  
"Woo-hoo!" Up, down, up, down. "Hehehe! This was your best idea, yet, Mr. Cuddly-Q's!" Numbuh three squeezed her plushy's tummy again.  
  
"Let's have some more fun!" it said.  
  
"O-kay!" Numbuh three bounced higher and higher, but ended up tripping on herself. "Whaah!!!" CRASH! She landed against the wall Numbuh four was pounding on and broke it open.  
  
And who else greeted her, but baggy-eyed Wally. "Numbuh three!" he said with gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, hi, Numbuh four! Do you want to have some more fun with Mr. Cuddly-Q's and me?"  
  
"No, I don't want to have _some more fun_. But I do want to SLEEP!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Why!?' I'll tell you 'why'! You've been bugging me with that thing all day! And I haven't slept a wink!"  
  
"But we're having so much fun! Just an hour ago, Mr. Cuddly-Q's and me cut up some old magazines and-,"  
  
"What _old magazines_?"  
  
"The ones on Wrestling Trivia, but that's not important. So anyway, we cut them up and made origami! We made swans, and kitties, and duckies, and-,"  
  
"You... cut up my... my... my... my Wrestling Trivia magazines...?" His voice was high-pitched.  
  
"Yup! And we made froggies, and puppies, and more kitties, and-,"  
  
"My... my... my... m-m-magazines..." Numbuh four stood there in a trance, his right eye twitching madly.  
  
_"Huh?"_ Numbuh three thought. _"What's up with him? Oh well! Let's see, okay... swans, kitties, duckies, froggies, puppies, more kitties... What else? Oh yeah! Rainbow Monkeys!"_  
  
Numbuh four just stood there muttering the word 'my' over and over again. Puzzled by this, Numbuh three waved her hand in front of him; no response. She poked him in the head; no response. She grabbed him by the legs and shook him up and down like a blender; no response (rather than a small moan of pain when she dropped him).  
  
"Hmm... oh well!" She squeezed her plushy again.  
  
"Let's sing!" Mr. Cuddly-Q's then activated its Rainbow Monkey built-in theme song.  
  
"Yay!" Numbuh three thought of an idea. "Why don't we sing to everyone!? Come on, Mr. Cuddly-Q's! Let's go!" She left Numbuh four standing there in his trance and ran over to the main mission analysis room. Numbuh three skipped to Numbuh one's podium and pressed the mission alert button. An alarm sounded throughout the tree house, waking up everyone (with the exception of Numbuh four).  
  
A few minutes later, Numbuh five lazily came in along with Numbuh two and one. "Numbuh three, what are you doin' up?" Numbuh five said in a low voice.  
  
"Mr. Cuddly-Q's had an idea!" Numbuh three said excitedly.  
  
"Lay it on us... not like we have anythin' betta to do."  
  
Numbuh two stifled a yawn. "Except maybe sleeping."  
  
Numbuh three giggled to herself and went to the other side of the room. She pulled down a red handle which brought down a spotlight. It had shown brightly by Numbuh one's podium. Numbuh three walked under the spotlight, carrying a microphone with her (along with Mr. Cuddly-Q's). She cleared her throat and spoke. "Mr. Cuddly-Q's and I have a BIG special treat for you!"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"SINGING!" The three operatives gave out groans of boredom. They knew what was coming next...  
  
(A/N: To those who are not familiar with Codename: Kids Next Door, this song is NOT mine, but is from the show. It's the Rainbow Monkey theme song, and I've memorized every word of it! Enjoy!)  
  
She pressed a button on the back of her plushy and tapped her foot in tune. When Mr. Cuddly-Q's started off the song, Numbuh three sang along with him.  
  
"Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkey! O' so very round, and super chunky! We love wherever they go! Everybody's made of a big rainbow! O' red and orange! And pink and blue! Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! We-love- you!!!" She finished with a bow and jumped in front of Numbuh one. "Did you like it?"  
  
"Umm... yeah! It was... umm... great... I guess..."  
  
"What-ever... Numbuh five's goin' to bed..."  
  
"Uh-huh... I'll go find beddy... murgh... murmur..." Numbuh two said, half asleep.  
  
"Well, night Numbuh three."  
  
Numbuh three waved at them. "Bye-bye!" She stretched out a bit and decided it was time for a good rest.  
  
She skipped back to her room, humming the Rainbow Monkey song she just sang. Numbuh three passed Numbuh four who was still standing in his trance. "Goodnight, Numbuh four!" She gently placed Mr. Cuddly-Q's beside her in bed and drifted off to sleep (which was strange considering the hamsters were still partying).  
  
_The next morning..._   
  
"My... my... my... MAGAZINES!!! That's IT! That stupid Rainbow Monkey dork is going down!"

* * *

I'll leave it that! I believe you all get the point of what's happening now... I know some of you may have expected a little more between Numbuh four's anger and that annoying Rainbow Monkey, but I didn't want to go overboard on just one chapter.  
  
Also, I've noticed on a couple of my reviews that people want Numbuh four and three to get together at the end! I'm afraid I don't plan on having them that way. I may consider it, but it'll least likely happen. Care to poll on it? Your opinion may support me either way. Who knows! Of course, I don't go on the faithful rule, 'majority rules'. I only go on how I feel about the story and how it should end in a sensible way.  
  
Anyways, here's a list of those who read for chapter two! To you all, I thank thee! And for anyone who may've reviewed late, I bid my solemn thanks as well: Haru-Plue-Glory07 and Lufia2.  
  
suki9870 


	4. Tokyo Trouble

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!  
  
Must... keep... writing... so exhausted... TOO many weekend vacations... family get- togethers... midnight... so sleepy...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

"My... my... my... MAGAZINES!!! That's IT! That stupid Rainbow Monkey dork is going down!" Numbuh four marched off toward the breakfast nook, not taking in any account that he was still in his toe-pajamas (A/N: If I said that wrong, tell me!).  
  
"Morning, Numbuh four! Did you sleep well?" Numbuh one asked.  
  
"Sleep well!? I haven't even slept at all! Numbuh three and her dumb Rainbow Monkey kept me up all night, cut my magazines into stupid duckies, and sang their heart out, so loud, THAT EVERYBODY COULD HEAR THEIR STUPID RAINBOW MONKEY THEME SONG!!!"  
  
"Ugghh... _tell_ me about it..." Numbuh two took a sip of his warm milk. "Numbuh three wouldn't stop yelling in her sleep about how much she _'loved Mr. Cuddly-Q's and his palace of Rainbow Monkeys, Unicorns, and kitties'_. It was practically a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from! Well, I mean, I couldn't sleep from and- and I mean wake up from and- never mind..."  
  
"You two need to relax. Just because Numbuh three's goin' a little wild with that Rainbow Monkey 'o hers, doesn't mean you two have to go and make a mile long complaint list about it!"  
  
"Easy for you to say! _Your_ room isn't right next to _hers_! What I'd give to get rid of that dumb thing...!"  
  
"Say, where did she get that Rainbow Monkey anyway?" Numbuh one asked.  
  
"From her cruddy dad in Japan..."  
  
_Flashback...  
_  
The tree house was practically empty. Numbuhs, one, two, and five were on a re-supply mission to KND Moon Base. The only sound amiss was the wrestling show on T.V. and Numbuh three's constant, and rather unusual, moans of boredom. "Ergghh... Argghh... Mmm... Chicken-chicken-chicken... Blah, blah, blah... TIMBER!!! Timber, timber, timber, timber, timber, timber, timber, timber, timber, timber, tim-,"  
  
"Would ya shut up already!?" Numbuh four threw a pillow at her. "I'm trying to watch T.V.!"  
  
"But wrestling's SO boring! And Rainbow Monkey Babies are coming on in five minutes!"  
  
"There's no way I'm going to give up watching wrestling, just so you can watch your stupid Rainbow Monkey show!"  
  
"It's not stupid! It's funny!"  
  
"You call a bunch of monkeys singing and dancing _funny_? Real comedy shows got two idiots throwin' pies at eachother!"  
  
"That's silly! One time, on Rainbow Monkey Babies, Coochie-coo found a ball! And then Woopy-goopey wanted to play with him, and then Koopey- snoopy, and then all the Rainbow Monkey Babies wanted to play! It was SO funny because they had to throw the ball back and forth to EVERYONE!"  
  
"Ah, you're crazy. No one in their right mind would think that's-," He watched as Numbuh three explored the inner contents of a pillow. "Eh, never mind..." A knock soon echoed throughout the living room. "You get it, The Medieval Masher's about to do a- WHAAM! Right over the sidelines! Wah-hoo!"  
  
Numbuh three gave out an exasperated sigh. "_Boys_." She rushed over to the door and opened it. "HI!"  
  
"What was that, youngster?" The old mailman said. "You wanted pie? 'Fraid all I got 'ere's a package for, um... 'T-to: Cookie... er... um... Sauce-pan of the... of the... of... um... the Pigs Next Floor' Pigs Next Floor? What in tarnation is that? Oh well. 'Ere." He handed the package to Numbuh three. "Um... what was I doin' again?"  
  
"Bye, bye!" She slammed the door on him and bounced on the couch by Numbuh four.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Mailman! Lookie what I got!"  
  
"_You_ get mail?"  
  
"Uh-huh-," Her eyes suddenly grew twice their size and she beamed at the packaging label. "My dad sent me a present from Japan!"  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"Yeah! He works with the Rainbow Monkey business in Japan and gets to view all the new models coming out next season! He's super lucky! I wonder what he sent me..." Numbuh three tore open the wrapping and slowly opened the pink box. Her jaw flew open as she viewed what was inside of it.  
  
A Rainbow Monkey lay gently in the box with a blue bow wrapped around it. Inside with it, was a note. It read:  
  
_Dear Kuki,  
  
I am sorry I haven't been home a lot lately. With the new Rainbow Monkey shipments reaching high demand, I've been very busy. Here's the newest version of Rainbow Monkey's we have on hold. I was able to sneak you and Mushi a couple. I hope you like it!  
  
Love, Dad  
  
P.S. Tell your mother boiled broccoli does NOT go well with peanut butter!_

Numbuh three took out the Rainbow Monkey and gaped at it with awe. It was true to the Rainbow Monkey name; it had stripes of the colors of the rainbow on it. Its eyes were the color sky blue and it had an extra adorable smile, sickening to Numbuh four. The fur was extra soft and the body was super plushy. To Numbuh three, it was a treasure from the heavens. To Numbuh four... well, you get the idea.  
  
She lifted it up gently into the sunlight emitting from the windows. "It's... it's... _beautiful_..." Numbuh three nearly drooled on herself if it wasn't for Numbuh four interrupting.  
  
"Eww... Not another stupid Rainbow Monkey. What's so special about that one?"  
  
"This-," Numbuh three pressed the tummy of the Rainbow Monkey.  
  
_"Will you play with me?"_ it said.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" (A/N: You know what... I think Numbuh four might've had a heart attack back there...)  
  
_End Flashback..._  
  
Numbuh four stood there. He was in a trance... again. His eye started twitching again and he stared blankly into space. "Numbuh four?" Numbuh one said. "Hel-lo? Earth to Numbuh four! NUMBUH FOUR!" He smacked him in the head.  
  
"Wha-? What!? Who? What? Where? When-?"  
  
"You were telling us where Numbuh three got her Rainbow Monkey."  
  
"Oh... right. Her dad sent her some package and stuff..." He then remembered about his cut up magazines and shook his head vigorously. "And NOW! I am going to get rid of that thing, PERMANENTLY!"  
  
"And how do you expect to do that?" Numbuh five asked. "If you remember, _Mr. Huggy-kins_, Numbuh three beat you up bad the last time you messed wit' her stuffed animal."  
  
"Yeah, well... it'll be different this time! I'll hit the thing when she least expects it! Then she'll never know it was me!"  
  
"Oh _yeah_. It wouldn't be one bit _obvious_ of _who_ destroyed her _friend_." Numbuh five said.  
  
"... You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"  
  
"What was your first guess, Einstein?"  
  
"Hmph! I'm going out!" Numbuh four marched out of the tree house in a huff (A/N: Remember, he's still in his toe-pajamas!). Numbuh five grinned and Numbuh two sniggered.  
  
"Umm... Numbuh four...?" Numbuh one called out.  
  
_Five Minutes Later..._  
  
The door slammed open and a flushed Numbuh four stood at its wake. "I'm going to my room." He started muttering things out of embarrassment as Numbuh two fell on the floor, laughing.  
  
He then came back in his clothes and dragged the still laughing Numbuh two outside. "You're coming with me, clown boy!"

* * *

Expecting more? Read the next chapter! Which, if I may add, will be coming in shortly... I think...  
  
Here's the list of readers who, um, read for chapter three. As usual, _sigh_, I thank them greatly. No. Really. I do (give me a break, okay? I started this thing at midnight and I only slept for three hours!): buterfly9999, Miserys haunted vessel, and magic-Nati.  
  
To you all, I appreciate you reading this story of mine! Oh! And to Miserys haunted vessel, YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS DEATH ISSUES! I _will_ kill the monkey! Just not yet...  
  
suki9870 


	5. Meet your Mallet!

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!  
  
Okay... Remember that little dumb poll thingy I was doing a chapter or two ago? Well... I have the current results: More people want a 3/4 story than people who don't and two people want the Rainbow Monkey... dead? Okay, that's just plain disturbing. Oh! And one person wants the Rainbow Monkey alive... I'll think about that...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

Numbuh four dragged Numbuh two out the door and through Numbuh one's house.  
  
"HAHAA! What are you doing!? HA!"  
  
"Eh, shut up!"  
  
He went over to a mailbox and pulled down the flag.  
  
_"KND access code required."_ A computer voice called.  
  
"Delightful DORKS!" Numbuh four said. In an instant, a hidden trapdoor beneath them flew open, revealing a slide...  
  
"AAHH!!!" Down the chute they went; Numbuh two covering his eyes and Numbuh four... well, being Numbuh four. They landed in shallow water inside a room of some kind. "W-where are we?"  
  
"My own personal weapons base." Before the two boys were punching bags and wrestling mats. A complete set of standard KND weaponry hung on the dank walls of the room. Blueprints (rather crudely drawn blueprints) were scattered on the floor and in the very middle of the base was a jumbo-sized Rainbow Monkey.  
  
"This is a weapons base?" Numbuh two remarked, glancing at all of the moss- covered equipment.  
  
"Yeah! And it's a darn good one!" Numbuh four gave Numbuh two the nickel tour. "Ever since Numbuh three brought her first Rainbow Monkey in the tree house, it's been nothin' but 'Rainbow this! Rainbow Monkey that! Oooh! Look, Numbuh four! I got a new Rainbow Monkey!' _Blech!_ So I built this base so I could get rid of her Rainbow Monkeys once and for all!"  
  
"And you haven't used this before, why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS MAD BEFORE!!! Bugging me with a Rainbow Monkey dork is one thing, but cutting up my magazines is going TOO FAR!!! I want the monkey DEAD! I want it skewered with a stick and held over a barbeque like a MARSHMALLOW!" (A/N: Thank you, **Princess Rusty**, anonymous reviewer, for giving me a jump-start idea!)  
  
"O-kay... don't you think you're over-reacting?"  
  
"What is this!? Twenty questions!? C'mon!" he led Numbuh two to a steel door. Numbuh four grinned insanely. "Here we are..." Numbuh four pushed a red button. The door slowly opened. Mist blinded the two. When it cleared, Numbuh two gave a dumbfounded look.  
  
A whole new part of the 'base' was opened (a rather large part of the base). The twenty-foot-high ceiling said it all! Rainbow Monkey merchandise littered the very corners of the room. Stickers, plushy's, posters, you name it, were abundant here.  
  
Numbuh two couldn't restrain himself. "AHAHAHA! Man, Numbuh four! I never knew you were such a big Rainbow Monkey fan!"  
  
"I'm not! All this junk is Numbuh three's!"  
  
"Numbuh three's?"  
  
"Yeah! Haven't you noticed all the stuff she's been missing?"  
  
"That would explain why she keeps sniffing around the tree house... Anyway, why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"You hate that stupid Rainbow dufus of hers just as much as me! So you're gonna help me get rid of it!"  
  
"How does getting rid of her monkey have to do with collecting her stuff?"  
  
"I'M NOT COLLECTING 'EM! I'm... _hiding_ them..."  
  
"Whatever..." Numbuh four gave Numbuh two a small glare and led him to a Rainbow Monkey toy chest. Numbuh four opened the trunk cautiously. Inside of it were a number of ray guns, two rubber suits, and various sizes of... mallets (A/N: Finally! I got the part about the mallet in here!).  
  
"Okay... here's the plan..." He grabbed one of the rubber suits and threw it at Numbuh two.

* * *

Here you go! The fifth chapter at last! I know this took, what? Two weeks? Lately I've been stressing for no reason whatsoever and writer's block has been taking over. Any-who...  
  
Here's the list of my ever-so-faithful and kind reviewers! To you all, my gratitude can exceed, no higher: YinYang175, Princess Rusty (my first ever anonymous reviewer), Miserys haunted vessel (I see you're a bit calmer now...), and magicalfairy12.  
  
Oh! And please, PLEASE tell me your truthful and pure opinion on this chapter! Tell me if you think it's cruddy! Tell me if you think it's great! I'm feeling particularly skeptical on this particular chapter...  
  
Hmm... Do you think I'm down-grading myself a bit too much?  
  
suki9870 


	6. Mash and Bash

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!  
  
I highly regret ever saying Miserys haunted vessel was ever a calm person... YOU STILL HAVE SERIOUS DEATH ISSUES!!! Kill the monkey: maybe. Not kill the monkey: maybe... again. Sheesh!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Blueprint Number 67: Mash and Bash**  
  
"You call climbing in a stinking air vent a plan? We could've just used the front bedroom door."  
  
"Quit complainin' and c'mon!" They climbed through the air vent in their suits, brushing away cobwebs and dust. When Numbuh four found Numbuh three's room, he leaned closer to the vent opening. From a bird's eye point of view he tried desperately to find the Rainbow Monkey. "I can't find it anywhere! Lower me down!"  
  
Numbuh two got a rope out and Numbuh four tied it on. Numbuh four lifted the vent covering and gently climbed down the rope. It was practically pitch-black down there and all the shadows of Numbuh three's stuffed toys gave Numbuh four the creeps. He had to find the dufus now... or never.  
  
"Where... where... where...- Ah-ha!" He spotted something with the shape of Numbuh three's monkey and being the outgoing kid he is, he got his mallet and... BASH! "Crud! Wrong one!" Numbuh four said, looking at the flattened, Mr. Mopsy. He grabbed the stuffed cat and hid it under Numbuh three's bed. "She'll never know a thing..."  
  
He then saw another stuffed animal and- BASH! Nope... just a dumb horse... Then there was the- BASH! Puppy... BASH! Turtle... BASH! Hamster... BASH! Kitten... BASH! Oh boy...  
  
This went on for an hour or so until Numbuh three's bed was crammed with flattened, stuffed animals. Panting with defeat, Numbuh four decided to do an alternative method of finding Mr. Cuddly-Q's...  
  
Numbuh four continued his search through the Fluffy Jungle of Chaos, keeping an eye out for anything that might move. When he thought he saw something trying to attack him- BASH! "Cruddy duck... Teach him not to mess with Numbuh-," Numbuh four walked on and came face to face with a mountain of stuffed animals. "Hmph! Stupid hill..." He kicked the base of the mountain, sending a stuffed bear flying.  
  
The ground began to shake. "Uh-oh... WHAAH!" The mountain shook and began to topple over, sending an avalanche of stuffed bears, unicorns, and kitties.  
  
_"Numbuh four!? NUMBUH FOUR!?!"_ Numbuh two called through his walkie-talkie. _"Are you there!? What happened?"_  
  
"Oh... stupid hill... I'm fine, Numbuh two. Just keep watch..." Numbuh four stood up and kicked some plushy's out of his way. "Hel-lo... What's this?" Behind the mountain was a passage way leading somewhere through the jungle. "Uh... Numbuh two? I think you ought'a come down here..."  
  
_"Why?"  
_  
"And bring some flashlights. I have a hunch..."  
  
_Meanwhile, at the corner of some sidewalk...  
_  
"La-la, la-la, la..." Numbuh three was skipping back to the tree house from the candy store. As usual, she was sucking on a succulent lolly, mindlessly taking in the scenery.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. On the window of her favorite plushy store was a poster...  
  
_Back at the tree house...  
_  
"Where do'ya this thing leads to?" Numbuh two asked, walking cautiously through the cavern.  
  
"Don't know... but I'm sure it'll lead us closer to that stupid Rainbow dork!" As they walked on, they soon came to a fork in the 'road'. "I think we should go-,"  
  
"Here!" Numbuh two indicated the right lane.  
  
"Hmph!" Numbuh four ran ahead to the end of the tunnel. The plushy cavern soon ended to be a giant plushy dome. And on a small stool in the very middle of the dome was a misshaped toy... "YAAHH!!!" Numbuh four had been waiting for this moment ever since yesterday. He swung his mallet wildly while running to the stool.  
  
"WAIT! Numbuh four! That's not the-," CRACK!  
  
Numbuh four breathed heavily in and out. "I rule! 'Cause I kick butt! Wah- hoo! It's GONE! It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's- ,"  
  
"-, not the Rainbow Monkey..." Numbuh two pointed out. He grabbed the head of the toy and gave it to Numbuh four.  
  
He gave out a girly scream. In his hand was the head of his most prized possession; a mid-condition, collector's item, gold-furnished, Numbuh two seventy-four action figure. Includes miniature armory, ray gun, and velvet suit. Hair-care products not included (A/N: Hey, the dude's got hair that reaches below his eyes!).  
  
"Huh. I wonder what Numbuh three was doing with your action figure..." Numbuh two gathered the other pieces of the broken toy. "Wow... I didn't know they had a Ms. Pretty-Pansy version in the set!" He looked at the detached torso. On it was a yellow dress with a flower emblem.  
  
"They don't..." Numbuh four squeezed the rubber head in his hand. "This has got to be the doing of that STUPID RAINBOW DUFUS!!!" He chugged the toy head at a wall. "That thing is so DEAD when I get my hands on it!" The ground began to shake... _again...  
_  
"Uh, Numbuh four?"  
  
"Oh, I'll squeeze it to death if I have to!-,"  
  
"Numbuh four..."  
  
"Right on the head! Smash! Boom! Bang!-,"  
  
"Numbuh four..."  
  
"Why I ought kick it right on the-,"  
  
"NUMBUH FOUR!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You better hold your breath..."  
  
"Why would I- Oh..." He looked up.  
  
_Meanwhile...  
_  
Numbuh three slammed the door open, startling Numbuh five. "It's here! It's finally here!" She jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"Now, now, relax Numbuh three!" Numbuh five said, trying to calm the giddy Numbuh three down. "And what do you got there?" She snatched the flyer out of Numbuh three's hand. "_'Come one, come all! To the annual showing of the- '_," She was cut short by a loud crash coming from Numbuh three's room. "What was that!?"  
  
"I dunno!" The two girls ran to Numbuh three's room. Numbuh five hesitantly opened the curtain. Hundreds upon thousands of plushy's were scattered everywhere. Where there used to be Numbuh three's dome was now a giant pile of ruins. Numbuh three gasped. "What happened here?"  
  
They soon heard two moans of distress coming from under the pile. Numbuh five arched an eyebrow. "Hmph... Numbuh four happened here, that's what!" She dug through the pile. Numbuh three followed.  
  
When they finally got a ways downward, two heads soon came visible. Numbuh five grabbed a bundle of blonde hair and pulled. "YOW! Not so hard!" Numbuh four said, rubbing his head. Numbuh three did the same and got out Numbuh two.  
  
"Numbuh two? Numbuh four? What are you doing here?" Numbuh three asked.  
  
"Uh... we were... just having a _tea party_?" Numbuh four grinned.  
  
"Yeah! Uh... we were trying to find you and... we tripped..."  
  
"Hmm..." Numbuh three scratched her chin. "Rea-lly?" The two nodded. "Yay! But you can't have a party just sitting there! Let's go!" She grabbed them by the arms and started running out of her room.  
  
"Tea party?"  
  
"What? Besides, I got another plan..."

* * *

Okay... At least it wasn't two weeks, right? Whatever... anyways...  
  
My ever monotonous list of good-willed reviewers. Longer than the rest, ain't it: Ari, spector101, Princess Rusty, daggerblade10614, sailorstar314, YinYang175, magic-Nati, magicalfairy12, and Miserys haunted vessel.  
  
From the top of my lungs, thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU! Also...  
  
To Ari: I'll take you suggestion about the Author Notes into account. I have noticed, when I read through my story, it does sorta get you off track. Although, I'll probably just make the Author Notes really brief and sometimes make them work at the end of each paragraph.  
  
To Princess Rusty: One, being hacked up on caffeine does not do wonders for your health. Two, I'm glad you feel honored about that little diddy from the other chapter!  
  
To daggerblade10614: I think you made your point pretty clear... :p  
  
To magicalfairy12: Hmm... interesting idea about the monkey kung-fu, but... I got something else in mind... then again...  
  
To Miserys haunted vessel: Mama Sita! You REALLY have serious death issues!  
  
suki9870 


	7. Tea Party Terror

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!

Long time no write! I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever! School's such a drag... homework on the first day, stresses to be handling, Honor Society meetings to be- uh... meetingingingy... whatever... but somehow! I've managed to find the time to complete yet another chapter! Enjoy reading this! For it may be a long, LONG time before the presence of yet another chappy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Blueprint Number 182: Tea Party Terror**

Numbuh four played with his manicured fingers. _"Stupid... stupid... stupid..."_ he thought. He was impatient. Numbuh three was back in her room, scavenging for some girly stuff, while the two girls err, BOYS were sitting uncomfortably with some of her squished animals. When was Numbuh three going to get here? Where's that stupid Rainbow dufus? And what's with all the makeup!?

He glanced at the pink vanity she set up a minute ago, with the hair-curlers, eye shadow, rainbow glitter, and over twenty books entitled, '101 Ways to Have a Party'. "Man! What is taking her so long!?" Numbuh two shot out. "My dress is beginning to ruffle on my-,"

"Don't talk, wait! I'm sure she's gonna get that dorky ANY minute now... you'll see... then... WHAM!!! Right on the head! No more monkey..." Numbuh four bit his lower lip, resulting in tasting his green-apple flavored lip gloss.

"You _really_ need to cut back on the soda..."

"I'M BAACK!" Numbuh three yelled out. In her arms were a round case of blush, an eye-lash curler, a couple of bottles of styling mousse, some bobby pins, four ribbons, and Mr. Cuddly-Q's. She placed it all on the tea table and held tightly to her beloved monkey. "OKAY! If you wanted to have a tea party, you should've asked, sillies! I've wanted to try out all my new stuff for SO long... but Numbuh five wouldn't let me..."

"I can see why..." Numbuh four muttered.

"What was that?"

"Murget... stupid... ratchafrat... monkey..." Numbuh three scratched her head in confusion, but shrugged the subject off.

"In order to have a tea party, you have to have a tea DRESS!!!"

"We're already wearing dresses." Numbuh two stated.

"I know that! But I still have to do you hair, and finish your nails, and put on more make-up, and add glitter, and make you SOO pretty!" Numbuh two folded his arms and eyed Numbuh four in a snarling sort of way.

"You know, you could work your plan ANY day now, Numbuh four!"

"Quit nagging and watch the master at wo-OORK!" Numbuh three dragged the two to the vanity and sat them down on a couple of stools.

"Perfect! Numbuh two, you're new name is going to be... umm... Mrs. Flobby-wossoms!"

"Uh... okay..."

"And Numbuh four, you can be-,"

"It better not be anything that has to do with monkeys, unicorns, or duckies!!!"

"Relax, Numbuh four! You're name doesn't have anything to do with any of _that_ stuff!"

"Then... what is it?"

"MRS. HUGGY-KINS!!!" Numbuh four's jaw dropped. Mrs. Huggy-kins? Boy... that sure is one heck of a reminder...

_Flashback..._

Numbuh three turned around. "Aww... How cute! Numbuh four and Mr. Huggy-kins are friends! Play nice!" She continued her work on the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. control device.

Numbuh four stopped waving his hand and let go of the stuffed cat. "Grr... this is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He started shaking Mr. Huggy-kins vigorously. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-," RIP! In Numbuh four's hand, was a large piece of Mr. Huggy-kins while Mr. Huggy-kins' head lay on the floor.

Numbuh three turned around again. She gasped. "MR. HUGGY-KINS!!!" Before her, Mr. Huggy-kins was covered in many strands of tape. Numbuh four bit off some tape and looked at Numbuh three. All the while, the head of the doll fell right off.

Numbuh four froze and started to become nervous. He knew how angry Numbuh three could get... "Uh... I know this looks bad!" he said. "But I can fix it!" He grabbed the remaining body of the stuffed cat and started walking to Numbuh three. "See? Good - as - NEW!"

"No! Wait! Don't put it on the-,"

But it was too late. Numbuh four had placed the remains of Mr. Huggy-kins right in the middle of the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. It sucked in the cat, and soon flung it up in the air. Coincidently, a plane had passed by; ripping up Mr. Huggy-kins into hundreds of pieces of fluff.

Numbuh three was dumbstruck, but that didn't stop her from releasing her utter rage upon the destroyer of Mr. Huggy-kins...

_End Flashback..._

Numbuh four cringed at the thought of his punishment then... and cringed even more at the thought of playing dress up...

Numbuh three tied an apron on each boy. She pulled out a drawer and grasped a pair of Rainbow Monkey Hair 'n' Share Safety Scissors. "Don't worry guys! This won't a hurt a BIT!" She pulled off Numbuh two's hat and started clipping away.

Bit by bit, each of the boys were losing a vast amount of hair. "Hey Numbuh three!" Numbuh five called on the other side of the room. Numbuh three was still cutting up Numbuh four's hair, all the while looking in another direction... "Where'd you put the Anti-Spank-A-Lot radar?"

"Should be somewhere in Level 12!" Numbuh five left the room. One bald spot...

"Numbuh three!" Numbuh one said panically. He was wet all over, partially naked, and holding on tightly to his bath towel (A/N: 'Course the towel was wrapped around him!). "What happened to my clothes!?"

"Those were yours? Uh... Ask Numbuh five!" Numbuh one left the room. Two bald spots...

Numbuh five re-entered. "It ain't there!"

"Hmm... oh yeah! I left it in Level 72 when the kitty-lady came over!" Numbuh five ran out of the room. Three bald spots...

Numbuh one held onto his towel, panting. "I-forgot-to-ask-where-where-where..."

"Level 72!" Numbuh one groaned, took a moment to catch his breath, and went off running. Four bald spots...

"Nothin'!" Numbuh five said.

"Try Numbuh one's basement!" Numbuh five ran off. Five bald spots...

"She's not there!" Numbuh one was on the brink of collapsing.

"Basement!" He sprinted away. Six bald spots...

Numbuh five entered again. "Basement's locked!"

"Find Numbuh one!" Seven bald spots...

"SHE ISN'T THERE!!!" Numbuh one fell on his knees, heavily breathing in and out.

"Lookin' for you!" Numbuh one couldn't take the pressure on his lungs, and fell at the doorway. Eight bald spots...

"Oof!"

"I can't find him anywhere! I-, oh..." Numbuh five looked down. She had accidentally stepped on Numbuh one. "Numbuh one! Where's the-," She began to snigger. Numbuh five's eyes had cast onto Numbuh four and Numbuh three's... did-and-done haircut on him... "Uh... Numbuh three..." Numbuh five pointed at Numbuh four.

Numbuh three gasped. "Oopsy...!" Numbuh two merely looked, wide-eyed at Numbuh four's head.

"What? What's everybody looking at?" Numbuh four asked.

"DON'T look in the mirror..." Numbuh two said. Numbuh four scratched his head and felt his heart stop. He jumped out of the stool, wiped some dust off the vanity mirror, and-

"DAAHHKK!!!"

* * *

Not to be all over-ego and what-not, but... sometimes, I amaze me... Upon this chapter, I granted an utter soul as did the very beginning of thou story! Even though thou story was quite shorty! 

Sorry... kinda felt like I needed to express myself... Anyways, new and old reviewers: daggerblade10614, Destiny Inevitable, YinYang175, and Princess Rusty.

Small group... but, small yet substantial! That what I always say! Or was it short but sweet... not much of a difference there...

daggerblade10614: Dude...

Destiny Inevitable: Eep...

YinYang175: I'm sorry if I offended you... I collect a bunch of things myself, but I just couldn't resist!

Princess Rusty: Why o' why do a lot of my reviewers claim their down-right CRAZY!?!

suki9870


	8. Tea Party Terror cont

Summary: Numbuh three has a new Rainbow Monkey plushy that has over 500 different sayings... and it's driving Numbuh four to the peek of insanity! How far will he go just to get rid of it? (A/N: I suck at summaries, so don't go and bite my head off!) It's a hilarious adventure with Numbuh four, a mallet, and an annoying toy. R&R plz!

(No Comment)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and settings. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Blueprint Number 182: Tea Party Terror** (cont.)

"WHAT DID YA DO TO MY HAIR!?" Numbuh four continuously patted his head, slightly tearing at the sight of his lost locks.

Numbuh three smiled cheekily. "Ah, don't worry, Numbuh four! I got something to fix that..."

"I THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH FOR ME, T'DAY, THANKS!!!" Numbuh four exclaimed, standing nose to nose with Numbuh three.

"Unless you wanna walk around the Tree House looking like that, you'll let me finish your makeover!"

Numbuh four was about to burst in flames, if he hadn't accepted defeat. If you think walking in your pajamas in public was bad, just imagine walking around with a nearly-bald head! "Fine! Just as long as you don't make me look stupid..."

_Later on..._

"You call this not making me look stupid!?" Numbuh three looked up from her Party Book. She glanced back at the picture of the girl with swirly, red hair and back at Numbuh four.

"Well, yeah! There are tons of girls who have wigs like that! It says it right there in the Rainbow Monkey Party Guidebook!" Numbuh four furrowed his eyebrows.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'M NOT A CRUDDY GIRL-," His giant, three-feet-high swirly wig slumped down over his eyes. He pushed his wig up again. "-, and I DON'T WHERE STUPID RAINBOW MONKEY JUNK!"

"Don't sweat it, Numbuh four..." Numbuh two said. "At least you don't look half as bad as me..." Numbuh four turned around. Numbuh three had dressed Numbuh two in a light blue, tea-dress. She had removed his goggles and added tons of bright, pink blush. His hair was in a ponytail, his eyelashes were raised up, and Numbuh three added some midnight eye shadow to the mix.

"Eh, whatever..." Numbuh four crossed his arms, or at least, he tried to. Numbuh three dressed him up in an extra-small-sized yellow dress with pink lace. She had practically covered his entire face with blush (to hide his burning red face) and decided to add some vibrant lipstick her mom let her borrow.

Numbuh four's wig slumped over his eyes again. "AHH! WHAT IS WITH THIS CRUDDY WIG!?"

"It's a fashion statement! Now wait here..." Numbuh three headed into another room. Numbuh five walked up to Numbuh four. She had just helped Numbuh one find his missing clothes (last seen on Numbuh three's giant teddy bear) and came to see the mess Wally got himself into.

"Man, Numbuh three did you good!" she yelled aloud. "Oh! But don' worry Numbuh four! Like they say, it can't get any worse..." Numbuh three came back with some more styling mousse. She sat Numbuh four down again and bombarded his head with a blob of the stuff. "Then again..."

Numbuh three completely split the wig in two pigtails and swirled them up even more. A little hairspray, some _special_ oils, and a tad of perfume, and Numbuh four was done! "What d'ya think?" Numbuh three asked excitedly.

Numbuh four's eyes were blood-shot red with embarrassment and anger. "You wanna know what I THINK?"

"Yup!"

"I think... YOU'RE INSANE!!!" He leaped out of his chair and sat himself down at the tea table. "Let's just get this stupid tea party over with..."

Numbuh three eyed him for a moment, and then shrugged. She put Mr. Cuddly-Q's on the opposite side of Numbuh four and went to change into her Rainbow Monkey Princess-Dress (crown and accessories sold separately).

Numbuh four watched as she left the room. He put on his grin again. "Numbuh two... you got the bowling ball...?"

* * *

I'm afraid to say that I was... "dead" through most of the making of this VERY short chapter... But... like I said before, I got school and it got me... Plus writer's block has been filtering my brain of all sorts of ideas! Oh! And I'd just like to tell everyone that if ANYBODY tries to set a time limit of when I should have the next chapter posted, than I will go insane and delete this story... And if you don't believe me, well... that's what you believe...

Also, just to throw something random right now, I'd like to state that I've had my birthday on the 13th of September. Yay...

Right now, I'm exhausted and bored to death... It's Early Release today, so I got some quality time with my computer. I'd be ecstatic right now for saying thanks to my last chapter's reviewers, but... not today: bucksfan7, YinYang175, J (silence) Quill, AkitoSana, daggerblade10614, Destiny Inevitable, and magicalfairy12.


End file.
